The Banshee's Effect
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Paige and Chris have their first encounter with a Banshee. Please RnR...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Paige raced down an alley, a darklighter not too far ahead of her. As she ran, she held out her hand. "Crossbow!"

The darklighter stopped and turned when the crossbow vanished from his hands. Paige tried to aim it, but at that moment, the darklighter tossed up a coin. A high-pitched ring erupted.

Paige lowered the crossbow and looked about her. The windows of the bordering buildings shattered. The garbage cans shook with the fire-escapes. "Chris!" Paige screamed. A swirl of blue lights appeared next to her. "Yea, what do you need?" He said once he formed.

Before she could explain the situation, a sharp scream muted everything. Paige and Chris fell to their knees, their hands over their ears. Chris looked up and saw a pale, pale woman with the lightest hair he'd ever seen scream beside the darklighter. Slowly, he took his hands away from his ears - it seemed as if the Darklighter was saying something. Big mistake - the creature's scream seemed to get only worse. Immediately, Chris clasped his ears once more. But the loud sound still spun inside his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying anything to just get rid of it.

It seemed his wish came true. The darklighter and the creature had disappeared and the screams slowly ebbed away from the air. "Okay, what - or who, I guess - was that?" Paige snapped as she helped Chris up.

"I don't know." Chris replied. When he stood up, he wobbled and leaned against Paige for a moment.

"Woah, you okay, hotshot?" When Chris's hand touched Paige's shoulder - exposed by her tank-top - she hissed. "Or coldshot?"

"Yea, just a little woozy." Chris replied.

"Woozy?" Paige laughed. "Come on, let's get you back to the Manor." Paige grabbed his hand - ignoring the sheer iciness of it and orbed them to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper paced through the kitchen, Phoebe sitting and just watching her sister. "Piper, would you relax? Chris's is probably just helping Paige with her charge."

"That's the thing. That's what you said ten minutes ago." Piper bit her fingernails and turned back to pacing.

A light jingle turned their attention to the stove. In the swirls came Paige and a slightly shaking Chris. The half-whitelighter leaned forward and his sweaty hands clutched the island.

"Woah there, icebox. Just...take it easy."

"Icebox?" Piper asked.

Paige flapped her hands, signaling for her to be quiet. "Just...sit down for a second." Paige led Chris to the living room and sat him on the couch. "Sorry about this, Chris." She pinched his neck. Chris gave a gasp and he fell to the side, unconscious.

"Paige! Paige, what happened?" Piper and Phoebe rushed in, looking at the slouching Chris and the concerned expression on Paige's face.

"Book!" Paige summoned and she sat on the sofa when the family heirloom appeared in her hands. She set it on the table and flipped through the pages.

"Paige, what happened?" Piper and Phoebe stepped forward. Phoebe sat beside her while Piper looked over Chris. "What happened to Chris?" She touched his forehead and hissed, removing it immediately. "So cold..."

"I was going after this darklighter and exactly when Chris came this...thing popped up and started screaming." Paige looked over at Chris and Paige. "I just put him to sleep. You won't be getting a rise out of him for a while." Paige said proudly with a smile.

"Screaming, what do you mean 'screaming'?" Phoebe asked.

"Y-know..." Paige impersonated somebody yelling more than screaming. "Aaaah!" Without anymore to say, Paige looked back through the book.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. "What did it look like?"

Paige stopped flipping through the book, her hands pressing against the old pages. "Like this." She leaned in a little. "Banshees...looks interesting."

Phoebe's brown eyes widened. She pulled the book closer and read over the entry. Piper hurriedly pulled Chris's eyes back. The whites were tinting blue and the iris itself was getting smaller. _Not Good_. Piper hurried to the sofa and checked Paige.

"Um, Piper, what are you doing?"

"We didn't update the entry. If we haven't, he probably doesn't know." Phoebe said absentmindedly.

"His eyes are turning blue. That's not good. Paige seems fine." Piper replied. She sat beside Phoebe.

"Why is that not good?" Paige asked again. But her question fell on deaf ears.

"He's hurting. What do you think it is?" Phoebe turned to her elder sister.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell us anything. How should I know what it is?" Piper snapped.

"Hey, I might be able -!" Paige tried once more.

"Well we better find out before tonight or else one of us is getting dogged."

"Okay, what do wittle baby Paige not know?"

"And how do you suppose to do that? Truth spell? And what if he asks _us_ a question? We're screwed!"

"Heads!" Paige yelled. A swirls of blue and whites orbs surrounded her sisters' heads and they shoved together.

"Ow!" They said in unison and looked at Paige, each glaring and rubbing their temples.

"Well, I had to do something to get your attention." Paige said. "Now, what is it that I don't know that's so big?"

Phoebe sighed. "You know how Chris is half-witch?"

"Yes..."

"Well the thing is, a banshee's scream makes witches who are in pain turn into banshees.

"Or in this case Ban-hees, I think." Piper interjected.

"In pain, you mean in pain as in..."

"As in crying out their heart. Heart broken. Lost. Any of this getting to you, Paige?" Piper snapped. "And probably because of Chris's whitelighter half, the process is speeding up."

"And let me guess, the 'Kill One, Stay Forever' policy applies?" Paige asked.

"Yea; it applies." Phoebe replied.

"So what do we do?" Paige turned to Piper.

"Well, let him sleep. He'll need to be wide awake tonight. When dusk hits, we'll lock him in the basement. Hopefully, we'll have thought of a plan by then." Piper sighed.

"Or be killed." Phoebe added, earning a glare. The three sighed and looked at the sleeping halfling.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a quiet three hours since the Charmed One got a painful sense of De Ja Vu. They had spent his resting time stocking up on stunning potions, getting chains and locks so they could lock Chris in the basement, and creating as many spells they could.

Paige had become irritably silent during those three hours. She knew - at least, she had a hunch - on just what Chris's pain was. In the attic, she went through the boxes and found Gram's little old spell book.

"Well, I think we'd better wake Chris up." Piper said with a solemn expression.

"I'll go get him." Paige said, wanting to get out from the suffocating atmosphere.

"No, it's okay." Piper stood. "I've dealt with this before. I'll deal with it."

"Um, no offense Piper, but I'm a bit more able to control him at the moment."

Piper glared, cocked out her hip, and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"If he gets out of control, I can just orb him into the basement, if all else fails."

"She's kind of right, Piper." Phoebe added.

Piper sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "Go ahead."

"Christopher?" Paige sang in her lullaby voice. After she said that, she heard a light groan. This only made Paige go down the steps faster. She kneeled beside him and helped him sit up. "Hey there, sleepy-head." She leaned him against the couch he had long since fell off of.

"Paige?" Chris said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and Paige smiled. _He looks like such an innocent child_. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three hours."

Chris looked at her and it was a battle for Paige not to react. His eyes _were_ blue - even his pupils. The irises were as light a lavender as the banshee's hair. "Oh, sorry. I meant to go identify the demon, but when you sat me down, everything just went black."

Paige forced a smile. "Well, maybe helping me will allow you to wake up." She stood and offered her hand for Chris to take. Which, of course, he didn't.

"What do you need?" He asked when he stood up.

"Uh...Piper wants to see if any of Gram's book are in the basement. They're still looking upstairs. Wanna help?" She lied.

"Sure." He groaned.

Paige kept up her smile and let him trudge his own way down to the basement. Opening the door, she tried to suppress the guilt. "Chains."

At the sound of jingles, Chris turned from one corner. "Paige, what -?"

"I'm sorry, Chris." Paige whispered. "Chains, Chris, Wall." She ordered. The links illuminated and wrapped around the teenager's body.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"Chris...I'm really sorry."

_Take away the whitelighter_

_In his skin_

_Now till now again tomorrow_

_Return it to him then_

An orange glow washed over him and his body sagged uncomfortably. Paige looked away with remorse in her eyes. She orbed back to the kitchen and Chris watched her. He fell as much as he could to the floor. Tears dribbled over his eyes and his body shook.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is everything ready for Killer Chris." Phoebe asked.

"Well, since 'Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned.', I think Chris will be a bit easier to handle than PMS Phoebe." Piper teased.

"I was not PMS-ing!" Phoebe shot back, causing Piper to laugh. "Yeah, right." She said, sarcastically.

"Um, guys, I think I may have a plan." Paige wrung her hands.

"And it is..."

"Well, you guys said Phoebe turned back to normal after Cole said he loved her, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, why don't we let Chris face whatever's hurting him?"

"Because when that happened, Phoebe near-killed Cole." Piper countered.

"But he should be able t..." In the basement, the conversation fell upon deaf ears. Chris tried to eavesdrop - he really was trying. But this pain - dear god, it was unheard of.

Time seemed endless since Paige had locked him up in here. Excruciating minutes, painful seconds - and it multiplied every minute. Simply breathing made his arms crawl. Made it itch. He tried to scratch the itch, but it wouldn't go away. So he'd scratch harder. He left bruises from pressing too hard, tore away the skin from clawing too deep. But the itch wouldn't go away. He stuck his dirt-filled nails in the blood of the scars making it sting even more. And the itch still couldn't be tamed - it was only worse. It was a killing cycle that didn't stop. "WYATT!"

_Wyatt!_ Chris's call from the basement seemed to only fall on Paige's ears. She looked to the ktichen with a sympathetic look. _Hand in there._

"Is everybody ready?" Phoebe asked.

"To actually know something about Chris? Hell yeah." Piped scoffed with a smile.

"So, we're all agreed. Whatever we summon goes down there to Chris?" Paige asked.

"Yes, we agree." Piper sighed with a roll of eyes.

"No exceptions." Paige pushed.

"No exceptions." Piper sounded like a child.

"Honey, do you know something?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I just...hunch something." Paige lied.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." The sisters gathered together.

_Hidden in the dark, away from light_

_The banshee effect, he can not fight_

_To vanquish this demon, we must know is fear_

_So bring to us, his pain here_

In a tornado, the sisters looked at the figure to appear.

"Hello, mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's eyes widened. "Wyatt?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought I had killed you." He looked at the sisters with a malicious smile. "All three of you."

"You're in the past, buddy. A past where you're only two." Phoebe snapped back.

"So what do I owe this honor?" Wyatt made a fake bow.

"Chris." Paige said in a low voice.

"My little brother? What could he ever want?"

"You. He wants to go to the future and be with you."

"You don't seem to happy about that, _Mom_."

"Should I be?"

"Yes. Your sons will be the most powerful beings in the entire world."

"He's waiting for you." Wyatt's attention turned to Paige. "In the basement. He's going to open the Nexus." Wyatt smiled and in his orb - a cross between the black smoke of a Darklighter and the lights of a Whitelighter - he disappeared.

The sisters looked at each other and they began to pace. Paige stood frozen for a moment and sighed. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

"Oh, Christopher!" Sang Wyatt as he made his way down the basement steps. It was just as dark as it was in the future. "Little brother? Where are you hiding?"

When his foot fell on the cement of the floor, his eyes drew to the Nexus. The smile on his face got bigger and he moved even closer. He heard a groan and looked at a corner. "There you are."

Chris looked up, anger in his bright eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He heaved in breaths, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Our dear Aunties summoned me. So, you've really come around." Wyatt looked at Chris's arms and shook his head. "Got into a little accident, did we?"

Chris glared and lunged at the full extent of the chains.

"Oh my, I've fallen into a trap." He crossed his arms. "So, what are you gonna do? Preach at me?" He teased.

Chris inhaled and opened his mouth. A scream rang out, making all the glass shatter. Wyatt groaned, covering his ears and falling to his knees. Chris tugged on the chains, struggling to get even closer to his victim.

The links disappeared in lights. The screaming stopped and he lunged at his brother. Tackling the blond to the ground, he straddled him. The fists flew and punches landed squarely in Wyatt's jaw. His nails clawed at the skin as they had on his own arms. Wyatt had enough and pushed Chris off with his powers.

Wyatt stood, taking in his little brother. His hair was white and he worse what seemed like a gray trench-coat over his clothing. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he stared at those eyes. Those pale, pale lilac eyes.

Chris growled and lunged at him once more. Wyatt punched him and dodged the attack. Chris screamed and his brother went down to his knees, screaming himself in pain. He focused in, stepping ever closer.

Wyatt growled, grabbing Chris's throat. The screaming stopped and the table turned. Wyatt now held Chris down beneath him, slowly cutting off his air supply. Chris glared at him through the blue eyes. The next thing, pain erupted in his abdomen rushed out from beneath him. Chris stood behind him hacking and gasping. His hands found a shard and they got higher and higher.

Wyatt looked behind him, just in time to see Chris plunge the shard. He turned and grasped the other's wrist. The two struggled against each other. He pushed the two of them into the wall. Wyatt pinned Chris's arms above his head. The demon screamed, if only for a moment.

Wyatt pushed forward, swallowing the scream down his throat. Chris seemed to make a muffled sound and Wyatt could hear the glass break. With the lack of a threat, Wyatt stepped away.

They just stared at each other. Chris cocked his head this way and that. Suddenly, he screamed to the ceiling. Wyatt clenched hard at Chris's wrists, using every fiber to not move no matter the pain. Before his eyes, everything changed. His eyes and hair darkened and the coat fell away into the dust. Wyatt almost smiled. His brain wasn't working enough to do so, though. All that would function was the desire to kiss those lips.

Chris let his eyes slip close and he kissed back. The kiss wasn't passionate in the slightest. It was soft and slow, loving and pleasant. It gave Chris goosebumps and almost everything melted away.

_Almost_. _It's a trap_. His conscious screamed at him. _It's a trap, Chris. This is still the same Wyatt you know._ He ripped away, staring at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Wyatt whined. He tried to lean forward. Chris kneed him in the ribs. Wyatt groaned, Chris taking the chance to slip of Wyatt's hold. He ran up the steps. Trying the knob, it wouldn't budge. His energy slumped away and so did he. "Chris, wha - "

"Stay away from me!" He screamed. He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to just fall away into the air. He _really_ didn't want to be in here.

For once in his life, Wyatt listened to his brother. He fell against the wall and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt awoke abruptly when he slid down from the wall. Looking around the memory of what had happened came back. Looking up, he saw his brother with his head in his arms upon his knees. A thought then occurred to him. "Have you tried orbing?"

Chris's head bounced on his knees. "Huh?" He looked down at his sleeves and saw them wet. He rubbed at his cheeks. Yeah, they were wet.

"Orbing? Can't you?"

"Oh, uh...no." Chris sniffled. "Aunt Paige took my powers away."

"Have you been crying?"

"No." Chris lied.

"Yes, you have." Wyatt stood and made his way to the staircase.

"Stay away from me, Wyatt!" Chris yelled. Wyatt frozen at the base, looking up at him.

"Chris, I know this doesn't matter, but I'm sorry. Really, for honest this time."

"HA!" Chris leaned into the railing, forcing laughter. "How many people, how many families, need to hear that? Better yet, how many lives that _you_ killed will that bring back! I'll tell you - NONE!" He snapped.

"I promise you, when we go back, it won't be like that. I'll fix everything."

"Yeah, how often have I heard that?"

"I mean it!"

Chris looked away, putting his head on his knees. "Just leave me alone, Wyatt." His brother sighed and made steps to the wall.

"Ah!" He turned back just in time to dive and catch Chris. The old staircase finally broke and Chris fell to the floor. Once in his arms, Wyatt held Chris tight to shield him from the flying pieces of wood and metal. The dust cleared and Chris struggled to part from him.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I won't hurt you?"

Chris looked back at Wyatt with a pleading look in his green eyes. "No more magic. Not forever...just until you truly do fix everything."

Wyatt bit his lip. Those eyes gave a plea that was just so hard to ignore.

_What I have done_

_Then and in this hour_

_Let me repent for it now_

_Bind me now my powers_

An orange glow washed over Wyatt and he closed his eyes. He didn't try to fight the energy-loss that fell over him. It was hard to breathe, but he took one and looked at Chris. The younger stared back at him. He couldn't believe it. Just like that, Wyatt went from the power-hungry monster that terrorized his life to a simple mortal. _For me_. He lifted his hand to Wyatt's cheek, just to see if this was all real.

Wyatt kissed his palm and held those hands in his own. "You're so cold." Wyatt pulled the hand away and kissed his knuckles. Then the fingers. Turning over, he placed butterflies over the skin there.

"I don't think I'm cold anymore." He stuttered.

Wyatt smirked and kissed him. "Just let me make you extra warm."


End file.
